A Life at Yokai High
by Applesnapples
Summary: its about this girl that tries to fit in an a Yokai school...only problem is...shes a human o.o...what will she do if someone found out about her secret?


"hello...u may not know me but my name is Tsubaki and this is my friend Kiba"she pets a white wolf right next to her "and this is the life i went through in high school ^^ but first i have to tell u guys something...this isn't an Anime...yet o.- it will be one day...and its called A Life at Yokai High.

A LIFE AT YOKAI HIGH

A girl gets out of bed in the morning thinking "ok todays the day" she gets up and goes to her closet for her uniform so that she can get ready to go to her new school "HONEY HURRY UP OR YOUR GOING TO BE LATE" the girls mom said "COMMING MOM"-the girl finishes getting dress but before she ran down stairs she hid cat ears and a cat tail in her pockets "ok now im ready"she runs down stairs,takes some toast and her bag then runs out the door "BYE LOVE YA MOM". She ran to school "OH NO IM LATE...NOT AGAIN" she runs through the front gate and as the gate closed behind her, she saw a boy with white hair and with dog like ears jumping oer the gate "o.o wha-what the" the bell rings"OH NO IM GOING TO BE LATE"she takes out her cat ears and tail then she puts them on as she runs to class "SORRY IM LATE" she bows as someone comes up behind her "hey ur blocking my way "the girl looks up"EEK IM SO SORRY" she said while stepping back but then she falls as the guy catches her "u better be careful" he helps her up then he went to take a seat. The teacher went over to the girl "so u must be Tsubaki, am i right o.- "she said y-yes i am" " then go have a seat right behind steel, steel raise ur hand" a guy with long black hair raises his hand as Tsubaki went to have a seat. As the teacher starts teaching these girls turn to Tsubaki "u must have alot of nerve transfering here" " u should go back to wear u came from newby" Tsubaki hides her face in a book as the guy with white hair looks at her" mmmmm" . When class was over Tsubaki walked out of class then she came apon a door"mmmm whats in here" she walks in and walks up the stair then she saw a door, she opens it then walked out it" mmmmm a roof" she looks around"its so peice full,perfect for playing the violen" she takes out her violen case and plays a sweet smooth rythem. "HEY GET BACK HERE KIBA" "YA GIVE US BACK OUT COOKIES" "YEP THATS ME, KIBAS THE NAME"he opened the door that led to the roof as he runs up the stairs he hears a sweet sound then he stops at a door. He looks through the window and sees Tsubaki playing the violen "s-shes cute when she plays"he blushes. His ears perck up as he thinks:THATS IT MABY SHE COULD...mmmm?" Tsubaki packs up her violen then heads to the door. "CRAP " Kiba looks around for a place to hide "WHERE DO I HIDE, WHERE DO I HIDE" as Tsubaki gets closer to the door two guys appear behind her and grabs her arm "HEY UR NOT ALOUD UP HERE ""YA U BETTER LEAVE NOW"Kiba looks out the window at them "grrrr not the stupid student concal" "so u going to leave or will we have to make u" Tsubaki closes her eyes while shaking "HEY THERE STUDENT CONCAL, why don't we chat alittle" Kiba smiles at them as he walks to the edge of the roofs"OH NO SOMEONES TRYING TO COMMIT SUICIDE" "WHO"the student concal runs over to the edge "hehe o.-" Kiba runs over and grabs Tsubaki's hand then he runs down the stairs, out the door "YES I THINK WE'RE LOSING THEM" the student concal are right behind them "HEY GET BACK HERE KIBA! "kiba runs on the other side of a wall. Tsubaki gasp as Kiba covers his mouth "shhhhh" Tsubaki shakes alittle as the student concal runs pass them and dissappears "finally"Kiba signs "there gone" Tsubaki steps back fast" w-who r u"Kiba smiled at her "well i don't usually speak to cats but...the names kiba o.- how about urs "well its Tsubaki" "nice name ^^" kiba looks closly at her "HEY WEREN'T U IN MY CLASS" Tsubaki nods alittle "woooo time flies by fast xD" Tsubai giggles alittle "ya i guess so " she smiles up at him as Kiba blushes "w...welL ummmm IT WAS NICE MEETING U" Kiba bows then he runs away" uhhhh ok o.o" Tsubaki turns around and walks the other way"mmmm i sure hope no one noticed" she thought while fixing her cat ears. Tsubaki walks out the front doors of the school"whelp time for me to go home v.v ...this was a strange day" as she walks throug the gates,four guys walks up behind her "HEY U THERE U R, NOW WE'VE GOT BACK UP" Tsubaki thinks "o-oh no its the student concal and they got friends" Tsubaki breaks free then she starts running, as she runs around the corner...one of them jumps on her and pins her down"NO GET OFF OF ME...HELP!" she screamed"PLEASE GET OFF OF ME" SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO WHAT WE SAY...no one must no about this" he grins"we will take u down"a white wolf jumps over the gate on one side and a lil wolf pup jumps on the other side of them and they start gowling "HEY SCRAM "student concal tries to kick them but before he does the white wolf bites him" OW...why u...grrrr "he kicks the white wolf up"FLEE"as they all run one of the student concal stops and glares at Tsubaki" my name is Kouji...don't u ever forget that name" he runs "tha-thank u" Tsubaki looks at the wolves as the wolves run away "wha-WAIT DON'T LEAVE"she tries to get up but she was to late...they where already gone "o-oh my ,there gone...what a shame" she gets up while looking down "all well... I WONT LET THAT GET ME DOWN"she hits the sky"YAHOOOOO IM AS HAPPY AS CAN BE" she runs home "mmmm shes a strange one" Kiba thought while looking down at her from the roof "i think i might like her v.v" a lil girl grabbed onto Kiba's shirt while looking up at him "thank u for ur help rin" he pets her"my lil sister".


End file.
